chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Light, Shadow And Darkness Manipulation
Light, shadow and darkness manipulation is the ability to create, control and manipulate light, shadow and darkness. Characters *Laurie Athens has this ability naturally. *Ryan Millbrook also possesses this ability naturally. *Ai Parkman will also possess this ability naturally. *Abbie Gray has absorbed the ability from Ryan. *Noah Gray has also mimicked the ability from Ryan. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability in World 2. Limits 'Laurie Athens' Laurie has possessed this ability for several years by now, but for the first 5 years she kept it a secret and didn't practice it often, so her skill with it is still intermittent. She can produce light, shadow and darkness quite easily, and can manipulate their movements, but she is still learning to use the ability's more complex aspects. She can use powerful and intense light beams to blind others, or to illuminate an area, and can produce a shadowy darkness to hide. She's currently learning to manipulate the wavelength of light to alter colouration, similarly to the use of chromokinesis, to manipulate the movements of light to create illusions, and to make people and objects invisible. At the moment, she can only create these effects sporadically, and often loses control of them if her concentration is broken. 'Ryan Millbrook' Ryan is capable of manipulating light, shadow and darkness. He can create them, and can move both that which he created and that which existed previously. It doesn't matter if the previously existing light or darkness is natural, or produced using another ability. In future, he will learn to manipulate light in more advanced ways, such as bending light to cause illusions and invisibility, tricking the sight of others. He will also learn to change colours by manipulating the wavelength of light. 'Ai Parkman' Ai's ability will enable her to create and control all forms of light and its absence. She will be able to produce beams of light, illuminate an area completely, cast shadows and absorb light entirely creating pitch darkness. Additionally, she will be able to bend and manipulate light in order to affect colour and cause illusions. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Ryan, but can access the more complex aspects more easily by using other abilities such as illusion and chromokinesis. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Abbie. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to his niece and nephew. Similar Abilities *Photokinesis is the ability to manipulate light *Photon distortion is the ability to alter the properties of photons *Umbrakinesis is the ability to manipulate shadows and darkness *Celestial manipulation, astral manipulation, solar manipulation, lunar manipulation and sky manipulation can manipulate natural light *Luminescence is the ability to emit light *Light absorption is the ability to absorb light *Star mimicry is the ability to mimic traits of a star *Illusion is the ability to create illusions *Illusion manipulation is the ability to create and manipulate illusions *Chromokinesis and autochromokinesis can change colouring *Invisibility is the ability to make oneself invisible Category:Abilities